Certain types of material reducing machines include a rotating drum that carries a plurality of reducing elements. Example reducing elements include knives, cutters, blades, hammers, teeth or other structures. As the drum is rotated, the reducing elements contact material desired to be reduced (e.g., trees, tree branches, brush, grass, etc.) thereby causing the material to be reduced. Generally, material is reduced when it is reduced in size by cutting, chipping, grinding, breaking or other reducing actions. In certain examples, the reducing elements can work in combination with other structures such as screens or anvils to facilitate the material reduction process.
A forestry mower is an example of one type of material reducing machine. A forestry mower is typically coupled to a vehicle such as a tractor or skid steer vehicle. A typical forestry mower includes a rotating drum that carries a plurality of reducing blades. The drum is supported by a frame that at least partially covers a portion of the circumference of the drum. The drum and the frame can form a reducing head that is coupled to the vehicle by an arm. Typically, the reducing head can be raised and lowered relative the vehicle, and also can be pivoted forwardly and backwardly relative to the vehicle. By raising the reducing head and tilting the reducing head back, the forestry mower can be used to strip branches from trees and other areal applications. By lowering the reducing head and pivoting the reducing head forward, the forestry mower can readily be used to clear brush, branches and other material along the ground.